


出埃及记 （靳东/王凯）

by YourHoneyMustard



Category: Real Person Fiction（靳东/王凯）
Genre: M/M, 东凯 - Freeform, 王凯, 靳东
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHoneyMustard/pseuds/YourHoneyMustard
Summary: 想到哪儿写到哪儿的意识流脑洞而已。





	出埃及记 （靳东/王凯）

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
一个不知所云的脑洞而已，不但意识流，而且还特短。  
哦对了，还没肉，渣渣都没有。

“Marriage should be honored by all, and the marriage bed kept pure, for God will judge the adulterer and all the sexually immoral.” *

他在这座古旧的教堂里坐了很久，翻着一本圣经。

若不作礼拜也不作学术研究，其实一个人翻开圣经的机会实则不多。

比如他，上一次翻开圣经，还是在在瑞士，酒店的床头柜上放着一本圣经。他到达的第一天，时差没有调整好，那么高的个子，蜷手蜷腿地窝在沙发里读了一夜圣经——倒是难得的兴味盎然。

待他揉着酸痛的脖子起身时，天光已在窗前的湖中倒映。

而此刻，斜阳透过高处的花窗玻璃折射进来，暖洋洋。花窗玻璃上雕刻着的摩西，借着阳光洋洋洒洒，正好零零碎碎洒了他满身。

只是为何，摩西的手杖分开了红海，却在自己的脸上印上了点点水光？

慢着，不是摩西，是他自己。

汗颜罢了。

幸而他并非任何宗教的教徒，只把各方教义当作人生哲学，纳为己用。

即使如此，每每读到震撼之处，心有戚戚焉，仍是难免。

他并不打算向任何人告解任何事，没有必要。

再说了，就这么个小教堂……只怕也放不下……

他环顾四周，看到一对小情侣走了进来，四下无人，就他们仨，小情侣低声交谈的内容断断续续传入他的耳中，似乎在商量能不能在这里办婚礼。

他当初办的是中式婚礼，大钻戒当然不在话下，然而他没有戴结婚戒指的习惯，妻子也不能成天戴着那块麻将牌出门。

当初选择中式婚礼，自然是那一套中国人又不信教何必搞那些的说辞，然而他私心里，着实拒绝在神灵面前起誓这个流程，偏偏现在的西式婚礼甭管新人信不信教，都喜欢来这么一下子——你愿不愿意贫穷富有健康疾病都跟这个人耗一辈子，之类的。

荒腔走板。

这种誓言，恐怕也，作不得数，作不得数。

他的妻子倒也随和：不发誓就算了，反正神灵们忙着呢，也不见得有空管户口本儿上的事儿。

其实他不是很向往婚姻，但是他觉得人还是需要婚姻的，因为人需要建立稳定长久的关系，最主流的就是婚姻关系。

有时候也感慨，自己晚生二十年多好——这一届父母可以的，自己high都来不及，根本没空搭理孩子的私生活，爱咋咋地——倒不像他的父母，总盼着儿子能有个自己的家，所以老婆孩子热炕头，才算是个家吧。

很多时候父母的为你好也让人有点有压力的，不是说他们的动机，动机自然是好的，真正的区别是两代人对于“好”这件事情的定义，多半都有着一定的偏差。

当然，有些事情不能说深了，点到为止，若是全然讲透了，就没意思了。

"You shall not covet your neighbor’ s house; you shall not covet your neighbor‘ s wife, or his manservant, or his maidservant, or his ox, or his ass, or anything that is your neighbor s.” ＊

来的路上，他趁着假日无人，一脚油门踩得爽，把车开得要飞起来，人也神清气爽。无线电里悠悠然飘出一首老歌，男人戏谑的声调轻佻地唱着：十七岁女生的温柔，其实是很那个的……

他噗嗤笑出声：三十四岁男人的温柔，其实，更那个……

那个得让人欲罢不能，想他想得……想睡觉。

哦忘了讲，他的他，是个他。

两人昨晚胡天胡地荒唐了一宿，他今早双目炯炯地爬起来，心血来潮沐浴更衣就要去教堂，气得他的男朋友连翻白眼：至于吗至于吗至于吗？

不过他这个人向来如此，想干什么就去干了，少根筋一般，反射弧还特别长。

男朋友也懒得搭理他，被子一蒙，接着睡。

他心里想的倒全然不是那么一回事。

他只是忽然对生活生出些疲累，一种对世间琐事的厌恶感，对什么都提不起兴趣似的，取而代之的是虚空与怀疑——厌恶每日睁开眼就要面对的一切，怀疑自己的精气神已经神游至太虚幻境。

除了床上那点儿事。

也是奇了，别的事儿都懒怠，唯独这件事情跑得快。

喘息起落，大概是最让他感受到自己还活得好好儿的的时刻。

越是罪恶越是堕落越是直落心底，难舍难离。

偷来的情，才是真情。

他昨晚和男友分享事后烟的时候简要地阐述了一下最近这恼人的状态，用尽量轻松的语气。

男朋友听后，严肃地说：我懂你的感受。

他情不自禁给出一个拥抱，颇觉自己遇到了灵魂伴侣。

男朋友用细长的手指戳了戳他的大脑袋，接着说下去：你就是活腻了。

呜呼哀哉，朕心寒至极，个小没良心的。

他只好用实际行动向男朋友证明自己的生龙活虎。

然而今晨，他在晨光中望着小没良心的睡熟了的那副样子，恍恍然，若隔世。

他想，自己可能真的出了点儿问题。

他现在什么都有，甚至还在四十岁高龄恋爱着，这也算是个小小的奇迹了吧。但他心里很空，他总觉得这样的生活，这样的获得，是没有理由的。

没有理由而又过于美好的事情，多半不是真的。

他伸手使劲儿掐了一把小没良心的小脸蛋儿，掐得那小没良心的一声哀嚎，悠然转醒。

“你掐我干什么！”

“我怕我在做梦，醒了你就不在这儿了。”

“我操那你他妈掐你自己啊你掐我干什么！”

他嘻嘻笑，笑完就自顾自起床洗澡去了。

男朋友喉头咕咚一声，接着眼前一黑——又睡着了。

他上大学的时候听过一个故事，据说是个很著名的佛教寓言，关于缘分。

谁在前世埋了你。

故事讲来倒也简单，书生被未婚妻抛弃，未婚妻讲了个故事，说自己前世裸死海边，书生前世曾路过她的尸体，见此惨状颇为不忍，为她盖上一件衣服。然而下一个路过的人，更为不忍，便将她的尸体细细掩埋了，使她入土为安。因此她今生今世命定的真心人便是那位，而不是这个书生，她与书生的缘分也就到这儿了。

这个故事当年一度在网络上传播得处处可见，当年还是个小愤青的他看完只觉得无稽之谈——那这书生若是气急败坏，这辈子一刀捅死你再把你掩埋了，难不成下辈子你还要寻着他嫁给他？

如今自然明白，故事总是如此——开头永远是“很久很久以前”（多久之前？宇宙洪荒？）结尾难免“从此过着幸福快乐的生活”（多幸福多快乐过了多久？）——所以，故事而已。

但如今转回去看，这个传到烂俗的故事，却有了些新的意趣。若说人这一辈子兜兜转转寻寻觅觅终其一生要找的只是一个上辈子埋了你的人，未免太不浪漫，甚至有些恐怖。但，人与人的缘分倒是当真有缘起缘灭一说，深深浅浅分分合合，都是定数，强求不来。

却也，逃不开。

他低头，望着覆盖在圣经上的自己的手，那上面从来就没有过戴戒指的痕迹。

说起来，他一个人走在外面的时候，到底哪里像个已经做了爸爸的人。

人的行为是心理最完整的折射，但有的事情并不是只存在于脑中，盘根错节，真要改变哪里就那样容易，因此看破的人也只好不说破。

所以，他自己呢？

人人都向往光明，燃烧的，热烈的，敞亮的，让黑暗无处逃遁的，光明啊。

文学是光明艺术是光明胜利是光明伟大是光明，人类总是不吝将他们认为的那些美好的事情都忙不迭献给光明。

那么，爱一个人，也该是光明的吧……

然而，光明到底是什么？

上帝说要有光，于是便有了光。

那么，黑暗呢？

光将混沌初开的世界从黑暗中剥离，换言之，光是为了区分于暗，才被创造出来的，它依附于黑暗，它的基调，便是黑暗。

没有黑暗，就没有光。

他笑起来，笑声从胸腔里溢出来，渐渐变作放声大笑，引起了共振，似乎要掀开教堂的穹顶一般。

——光便是暗，暗即是光，哪有半点不一样。

“The Spirit clearly says that in later times some will abandon the faith and follow deceiving spirits and things taught by demons.”*

Reference - 

Hebrews 13 : 4

Exodus 20:1-17

Timothy 4 : 1 a

**Author's Note:**

> 诚挚致歉：
> 
> 文中应该存在着多处关于宗教的谬误，实在是脑洞开了随想随写，写着玩儿，便没有去勘误了，抱歉各位！
> 
> 无论新教还是天主教甚或东正教，我本人对整个基督教的了解仅限于小时候我爹给我讲的那些圣经里的故事（然鹅我爹也并不信教，他只是觉得那些故事很有意思），然后最近老有人来学校传教，让我想起了我爹给我讲的那些故事，最喜欢的一个就是出埃及记——所以实体化了一个如此意识流的脑洞，仅此而已，无任何象征意义和宗教寓意，不作任何相关探讨，本人见识肤浅，什么都不求甚解。
> 
> 以及，我这个人，三观略崩，还请，看完就忘，切勿当真。


End file.
